warriorssharesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peeta's Love
Prologue Snow watch as his pack train and how to use weapons. He wanted to use many cats to fight off of the other packs. Serene mewed, "Hello Snow, what do you need anything." Snow mewed, "Yes I need you to find a cat or pack to make them evil." He has a cat in mind Peeta or his pack Vanish Pack Chapter One: Peeta POV I'm finally going to my first gathering. I was a very funny kit. I can't wait to meet lots of cats. He saw his brother Ghost playing with Blueberry. My brother wasn't going. Vanish watch as cats getting ready to leave. "Peeta come on we are leaving." I ran towards where everyone is, Lucky and Luke were standing next to Vanish. Cell and Minnow wave their tails good-bye. At the 12 trees, he saw many packs. "Katniss come over here." He turned around to see a beautiful she-cat racing towards two cats. He follow her towards the cats. "Who is your friend Katniss." said a black she-cat. She turned around to see me. "Hi my name is Katniss I'm from Bark Pack, this Rue of Herb Pack and Cato from Lightning Pack." said Katniss I said, "Hi my name is Peeta of Vanish Pack." Katniss mewed, "Nice to meet you." I was blushing. A black boy came near Rue. "Thresh man I thought it was the evil snow." Said Rue "How do you know it was me." Thresh said. Katniss giggled, "We always know Thresh." Cato rolled her eyes and mewed, "Nice one Katniss." A white tom yowled, "May the gathering begin." I heard four snarls coming from right next to me. Vanish mewed, "Everything is oh k. Cell and Minnow has retried to being elders." Vanish step back for a brown tom mewed, "My pack is doing oh k. A fox threaten my pack and Katniss has killed it. Just to let you." The Packs cheered, "Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss." Cato, Thresh, and Rue high fived Katniss. I never seen them be so friendly towards her so much what are they up. A golden tom mewed, "My friends I have some sad news Electric was kill by a dog but Cato killed the dog. The new deputy is Thunder." Again Katniss, Rue, and Thresh high fived Cato. Really whats up with them. A black tom mewed, "Everything oh k and nothing happen." Everyone left. A cought a eye of a brown tom staring at me before I left. Chapter Two: Katniss POV I walk back with Gale, Peeta is cute but I like Cato. Primerose my sister is crazy when I get back from gatherings. I knew Cato longer then Peeta. When we got back Prme was sleeping in her nest thankfully, Tree was a wake. Watching me from every move, I walk towards my nest and saw Gale came in before I fell a sleep. The next day. I headed towards the Reblion place where we meet for meetings. I was the first one there then Rue and Thresh came in. Rue mewed, "So where is Cato? He is late again." I mewed, "Maybe, he trying to give a reason to leave." We heard a voice, "So, why are you in Vanish Pack's terrtiory." We turned around to see a white tom with black circles around his eyes and a blue she-cat. I grabed my bow and arrows. "We are the Reblions, I'm Katniss head leader, this Rue and Thresh." The white tom snarled, "My name is Ghost, brother of Peeta and this is Blueberry. What is the Reblion" Rue mewed, "You know Peeta. Its a group that is against someone or some group. We are against Snow and Snow Pack. Would you two like to join. We meet every 3 days." Blueberry mewed, "Yes, we hate Snow also. We would join." They nodded. The meeting was over. I went to hunt, where was Cato? I caught five mice, three squrriels and two shrews. Bark mewed, "Wow 10 prey in one day new record." Tree mewed, "I'm so pround of you darling." "Vanish Pack attack." It was Vanish. Bark mewed, "Go get help Katniss now." I ran towards Lightning Pack border. Thunder, Lightning and Burn were their. I mewed, "Vanish Pack attack my camp now." Lightning mewed, "Thunder go get some help now. Burn come with me." I ran towards Herb Pack border Herb, Thresh, and Rue were there. I mewed, "Vanish Pack attack my camp now." Herb went to get help while Thresh, Rue, and I headed back to camp. When we got there we saw many cats fighting including SNOW PACK and Cato being gaurded by two cats. I ran towards him and attack the two cats. Category:Books Category:Books in Sires Category:Fan-fiction Books